SNJ's Birthday Shrink
by Subuku no Jess
Summary: When Emmy and Jessy's new Pokémon eat all the food during Jessy's birthday, they hide only for Emmy to shrink down as small as a mouse. With Jessy coming soon, would they get off the hook or be eaten? An Emmy/OogieJess one-shot. R&R!


**Subuku no Jess' Birthday Shrink**

**AN: I do not own anything or anyone except my OCs. I have been gone for a very long time. This is my graduating year and finals are all this week and next week, so I'm going to be busy for a while. As I'm in school, I'm also cleaning and finding many of my old notebooks, so I'm continuing some of my stories. As for this one, this was supposed to be an original short Emmy and OogieJess one-shot that was supposed to be posted in March, but I never got the chance to do it. Better late than never. Hopefully, I could get back at the game.**

**I got this idea since Emmy likes micro vore as well and I wanted to try it as well since it was different. I also wanted to show what a "normal" day for Jessy would be. There are many references and the Deino that Jessy now owns is based on the Deino (now Hydreigon) that I have on my Pokemon Black game. His name is Rage and he's very helpful in battle. I'm planning to put him in more stories soon.**

**Anyway, no flames and if you like this or have any ideas or suggestions, comment and/or PM please. I hope you like this one, Emmy!**

**Thank you and I hope you all enjoy~  
**

* * *

We see the title card of a tiny girl being held by someone as the title credits began to roll.

_**Jessy/OogieJess and Emmy in...**_

**"Birthday Shrink"**

_An Original Post-Birthday Story_

_Animation by trachie17_

_Layout by Detective88_

_Backgrounds by Emmydisney17_

_Music by Starzilla_

_**Main Voice Cast**_

_Vyvan Pham as Jessy Maza Krelborn_

_Vyvan Pham and Ken Page as OogieJess Hyde_

_Nikki Blonsky as Emmy_

_Levi Stubbs (may he rest in peace) as Audrey II_

_and_

_Lisa Ortiz as Deino_

_Directed by Subuku no Jess_

We then see a white suburban house as someone was walking up to the door with a happy smile. The person was a 19 year old girl with chestnut brown hair in a braid, brown eyes, and purple glasses. She wore a purple fishing har and shirt, blue jeans, and black/white shoes. Her name was EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy. She was eager to spend time with one of her friends and surprise her since it was her birthday. Without any hesitation, she opened the unlocked door door and went inside. She spoke out, "Jessy, are you home?"

When she walked into the living room, she saw a note next to a picture frame. The frame was of an 18 year old girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a red baseball cap and jeans, green shoes and a purple jacket over a black T-shirt. She was Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Maza Krelborn. Emmy picked up the note to read.

"'Dear whoever reads this, I am not available at the moment and I have to close down the movie theatre I just got. I will be back shortly, so hang out until I get there. Sincerely, Jessy.'" The brown-haired girl read. She sighed, sad that Jessy wasn't here and that she got a theatre for a present. What was she going to get for her? She then looked up from the letter when she heard snoring sounds coming from the corner.

"Hello?" Emmy whispered. She went closer to see a creature sleeping loudly. The creature was a 13 foot tall green Venus Flytrap in a brown pot that filled the whole corner and had buds in its many vines. This was Audrey II or Twoey for short. Emmy had a feeling that he was in 'Mean Green Mother' mode, so she decided not to wake him up for answers.

Next to Twoey, however, was a blue dragon-like pokemon with darh grey fur that went down to its collar and had bangs that covered its eyes. It had no wings, but it had a small tail and six red circles on the collar. This was a male Deino, who was sleeping on a red throw pillow.

Emmy blinked, "What's a pokemon doing in here?" She noticed a red collar on him along with a letter that was engraved with the Mystery Case Files symbol. This was probably sent by Jessy's mother, Elisa Maza. The letter read:

_Dear Jessy, _

_After reuniting with you, I have always wanted to give you birthday gifts. Here is one I have found during my travels. This male Deino that I found from Unova is very quirky. He can be a little vain, but he cares a lot. He and you may have something in common._

_Love, Your Mother_

_P.S. Deino can be very hungry, so make sure to feed him. Have fun and Happy Birthday!_

Emmy smiled and bent down towards the sleeping pokemon, gently rubbing his head softly. At this, Deino woke up and sensed Emmy, smelling her hand before greeting with a small smile, "Deino! Deino? (Hi! Are you one of Jessy's friends?)"

"Yes, I am. I'm Emmy and you must be Deino." Emmy giggled, sitting down on the floor next to the pokemon, "Do you know where Jessy went?"

"Deino... Deino? (I dunno where she went. Did you want to see her for her birthday?)"

"Yeah, but it can wait." Just then, both the girl and the pokemon heard their stomachs growling loudly. They looked at each other before laughing and getting up.

"I guess we should eat until your owner comes back." Emmy suggested. Deino, who trusted the human already, nodded and he led her towards the kitchen, unaware that one of Twoey's plant pups was listening in...

* * *

The kitchen was clean and warm as the two new friends rushed in. They stopped to a skid in front of the refridgerator hungrily. Deino opened the door and there was lots of food packed inside. The brunette cheered and began to take everything out, placing them on the table. Spotting a large bag of Pokemon food, Emmy picked it up with difficulty. Thinking that he was really hungry, she emptied the whole bag in Deino's supper dish.

"Deino!/Let's eat!" Deino and Emmy exclaimed before they started to dig in. Food flew everywhere as they ate messily. After half an hour, everything was wiped clean. Emmy's belly had grown to the size of a large beach ball whereas Deino has his bloated stomach touching the floor.

"Mmm, that was (BURP!) delicious." Emmy giggled as she poked her tummy softly. Her new pokemon friend nodded in agreement. She looked around the room and spotted a chocolate cakr on the counter. As she looked at it, there was a note that read, "Happy Birthday, Jessy! Seymour, Elisa, and and I went out. We'll be back in the mornining. Make sure to feed your pets and don't eat everything at once. See you soon! Love, Audrey."

At this, Emmy suddenly realized what she had done and started to panic, "Oh no... we ate everything in the kitchen. Not only would Jessy get in trouble, but do you know what happens if someone were to eat her food without her permission?!"

**Cutway Gag**

_**Victim #1**_

We see Kenny Tennyson walking around in a diner until he got onto a stool and ate all the food on the plate in front of him. He didn't know that he had sat on Jessy's seat by mistake. After he ate, he went over to the other side, not noticing a shadow following him.

At the Tennyson table, Tracy and Tricia were glaring at each other when they heard a glorping sound followed by a cheerful, "Hi, girls!" They turned to see Jessy with a very big belly that jiggled and shook as she sat down next to Tracy.

"Krelborn, what's that?" Tricia pointed to the swollen stomach. Before Jessy could answer, Kenny's voice shouted out in a muffled tone, "Get me outta here!" Many bulges were visible on the belly and it bounced a bit, causing the tomboy to belch.

Seeing this, Tracy jumped out of her seat and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, you ate Kenny!"

"Oh, heck yeah!" Tricia cheered until she saw her sister glare at her and she corrected herself, "Uh... I mean... you jerk!"

_**Victim #2**_

At the city park, Jessy and Twoey (in neutral position) were resting on a bench when Jessy left to talk to someone. While she was gone, a Koopaling named Bowser Junior sat down on the bench, very bored. He saw a paper bag that Jessy had and looked into it, seeing a sandwich. Smiling, he ate it in one bite.

There was silence until...

"Twoey, sic 'em." Jessy ordered off screen. The plant became alive and growled at Junior, showing his sharp teeth. The koopaling gulped nervously.

When Jessy came back, she sat down next to Twoey once more with a new kind of flower growing on one of the vines. When the red flower opened up, there was Junior's face inside.

Junior pleaded to the girl, "I'm sorry! Can you tell your plant to let me go?" Jessy started to look off in thought.

"I'll... think about it."

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

_**Victim #3**_

Over by an ice cream truck one afternoon, Jessy was about to lick at her chocolate ice cream cone when a green blur zoomed by and snatched the treat from her.

"My chocolate!" The tomboy gasped before she took a good look at the culprit and shouted, "SHIFTY!"

Shifty did his signiture laugh and rushed to the back of a tree. He was about to take a lick of the ice cream when he felt something crawling on his skin. He glanced at himself to see some bugs and other creepy crawlies walking on top of him. He froze and there was a moment of silence...

Back near the ice cream truck, Jessy and Shifty's twin brother Lifty were having chocolate and vanilla ice cream respectively when all of a sudden...

"AH! GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF ME!" Shifty screamed in the background as he tried to get the bugs off by running around in circles.

Lifty and Jessy blinked before the little raccoon asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Beats me." Jessy shrugged, "You want to help him?"

"... after we finish our ice cream."

**End Cutway**

Emmy and Deino were holding each other in fear while shaking until they heard a knock on the door and they turned their heads to see the door knob moving.

"Twoey, I'm home!" Jessy's voice called out from outside. At that, the two eaters screamed silently.

"Hit the deck!" Emmy cried out. Deino wasted no time diving near one of the couchs and hiding behind the cushions.

Emmy looked around, her eyes darting back and forth for a hiding place until she felt her nose twitch. She tried to hold it in, but it was too late as she sneezed and a puff of smoke surrounded her. When the smoke cleared, Emmy was as small as a tiny mouse.

"I hate my magical sneezes." Emmy groaned, then noticed she was in mid-air. It took her a second to think and she screamed as she fell down right into the birthday cake!

Just then, the door opened slowly and Jessy came in. She took off her shoes and sighed, "What a great birthday!" She smiled and walked over to Twoey, petting him and waking him up, "How's my favorite plant today?"

"Aw shucks, you're just saying that!" Audrey II smirked, putting a vine to her shoulder. On the end of the vine was one of the Mini-Twoeys who whispered into Jessy's ear. Jessy nodded until she understood and she smiled, petting the small flytrap before she walked away from Twoey with a hint of excitement.

"Oh man, I'm so hungry!" Jessy complained playfully, "I wonder what I have to eat around here." Emmy saw the giant tomboy walk to the fridge and open the door. Emmy hid in the frosting, waiting to hear any loud outburst. Instead...

"Hmm, that's strange..." Jessy muttered loudly, "All my food is gone and there's only a jug of milk left. Oh well." With a shrug, she picked up the milk and some chocolate syrup, carrying them over to the counter. She then saw the large cake and her eyes got big in excitement, "Ooh, cake~!"

Emmy didn't hear anything and she poked her head out, only to yelp when Jessy grabbed the cake and carried it over to the living room. Twoey's vines carried the milk.

"Want some cake, Twoey?" The tomboy offered, but the plant shook his pod. Jessy shrugged, "Well, more for me then." Emmy noticed Twoey looking down at her and mouthing the words 'I know what you did and ya gonna get it!' as he slit his stem for emphasis and his baby pods snickered softly, making the shrunken girl gulp.

Jessy didn't seem to notice this as she got the knife ready. Deino poked his head out from the arm chair to see his owner cut a slice that had Emmy in it. She put it on a separate plate and poured some milk in a cup, creating a glass of chocolate milk. When she was done, she put the jug down and turned to the cake slice.

"Time to dig in!" Jessy cheered, reaching forward. Emmy braced herself... only to jolt herself in surprise when the tomboy instantly snatched the rest of the large dessert and gobbled it up messily. Many crumbs of cake flew everywhere. Some icing went past Emmy's face. When she finished the cake, Jessy was covered in chocolate and she licked her fingers clean.

_'Wow... she's good.'_ Emmy thought, seeing her friend's tummy bulge out a bit. With a hiccup, the black-haired girl brought the open jug to her lips and drank the milk down, making her stomach swell and slosh around. She then let out a small belch and put the empty bottle down before poking her belly softly.

"I'm really getting messy on my birthday." Jessy giggled, not knowing that her friend and pokemon were watching in awe. The stomach growled and gurgled loudly and she patted it in response as she added, "I'm still hungry..."

"You're still hungry?!/Deino, Deino?!" Emmy and Deino whispered in shock. Before they knew it, Jessy had grabbed the lone chocolate cake slice and let it rest on her tummy.

"Mmm, this would be the best one yet~" Jessy cooed a bit. Emmy saw that her eyes were hollow and there was a hint of deepness in her voice. Just then, a giant metal fork was coming towards Emmy. Using her available magic, she dodged the large utensil and watched a piece of dessert get eaten. This continued until Emmy's hiding spot was the only bite left.

Jessy stopped a bit to breathe and look at her grown belly, which looked round and soft. She rubbed it slowly, not seeing Twoey pour in a vial of blue liquid in the milk glass.

Once she was relaxed, Jessy hiccuped, "Just one more left." She picked up Emmy with her fork and opened wide, placing the last piece in before closing her mouth shut.

Emmy found herself inside her friend's mouth, which was dark and moist. She hugged the massive tongue as the cake crumbs descended into the throat.

"Thirsty..." Jessy droned a bit, her voice seeming louder in the mouth and her tongue moved a little. The mouth opened, letting in some light and a large wave of sparkling chocolate milk came rushing in. The large wave overtook Emmy and she let go of the tongue and got washed into the throat.

Scared, Emmy finally used her magic and started to grow slowly. She didn't notice that everything around her was getting bigger as well as the flesh shifting into multi-colored insects.

* * *

Outside, Jessy was transforming as the bulge in her throat started to grow and she laid down on the sofa to force her meal down.

* * *

Inside, Emmy was shoved softly until she landed inside the stomach with a big plop, now back to her normal size. She was covered with chocolate cake all over her and her stuffed belly pressed again the soft walls. Just when she was about to react, she heard a very familiar voice, **"Are you okay, Little Supper?"**

"OogieJess?" Emmy blinked.

* * *

Outside, a large figure was laying on the sofa in Jessy's place. The figure was an 11 foot tall green burlap sack of bugs with eyes and a mouth. On his/her skin, the initials "SNJ" were stitched around his/her upper body. He/She wore Jessy's red baseball cap backwards and Jessy's purple jacket. The figure seemed to resemble Oogie Boogie, the evil boogeyman. He/She had Oogie's voice and Jessy's voice mixed together. This was OogieJess Hyde, Jessy's monster form.

OogieJess patted his/her enormous belly gently as she smiled, **"It's me; how did you guess?"**

"But I thought... you would be mad at me." Emmy said in a small whisper, shaking the belly a little while doing so.

**"Mad? Why would I (HIC) get mad at you? Remember when you put a magic spell on my fridge one time? It refills itself now."**

"Oh really?"

**"Plus, this is kinda like payback for shrinking me in the middle of the night and eating me while scaring me to death." **He/She admitted, remembering waking up in the middle of the night very tiny and screaming as she was being chased by a giant shadow.

Emmy laughed nervously and kicked softly at the stomach walls. "Oops... I should've asked you next time." OogieJess patted the bulge gently before she said, **"You can come out now, Deino."**

"D-Deino?" The dark dragon pokemon came out slowly from his hiding spot and walked to his new owner, nervous.

**"How's my little rampager doing today~?" **The burlap monster picked up Deino with ease and lifted him up in the air, noticing his bulging tummy, **"Did my baby over-feed you?"**

Deino tilted his head, confused as he was held before he started to laugh, "Deino, Deino! (Stop tickling me!)"

OogieJess smirked, tickling her pokemon's belly, **"I got you now! You give?"**

"Deino!" The small dragon cried out laughing and OogieJess stopped, placing him next to him/her on the sofa.

**"You aren't scared of me, are you?" **She/He asked. Deino shook his head and nuzzled near the swollen belly. Emmy felt him through the burlap and giggled, rubbing at the area slowly.

As the stomach gurgled and groaned happily, OogieJess burped and smiled in relaxation. A couple of vines crawled all over the sofa towards the monster and he/she held them softly as she/he looked over to her plant. **"Why were you so interested with me eating Little Supper?"**

"Babe, you and I both know how you get when someone eats your food... plus I like how you eat." Twoey replied while his children purred in agreement. OogieJess rolled her eye sockets playfully before petting her pet plant and laying back down with a yawn.

Audrey II tilted his head before knowing what was going to happen, "If anyone asks..."

**"... I'm (Urp!) not available." **With that, he/she drifted off into sleep while patting her precoius cargo lovingly and cuddling next to Deino. Twoey and his pods watched over them before they fell asleep as well, ending a perfect birthday.

**The End**


End file.
